


Billy Hargrove's Baby

by StrangeFantasy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Childbirth, Explicit Language, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeFantasy/pseuds/StrangeFantasy
Summary: On the way home from work Jim Hopper gets a call about a suspicious car parked at the side of the road. When he investigates it only to find Billy Hargrove alone and very pregnant but the kids also in labour. After Billy refuses to go to the hospital, Hopper decides he cant just leave him there and that he has to help him.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 35
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok everyone, this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind and I'll gladly take any constructive criticism, also I hope I done the tags right, if they're wrong please let me know. I've been reading fanfiction for years but was nervous about uploading my own, so I just thought why not?  
> Not gonna promise this will be well written but i'll try my best!  
> The main subject of this fic is mpreg, if that's not your thing please don't read. If you do decide to read I hope you enjoy!

Jim Hopper sighed heavily as he drove down a long dark road, music playing softly in the background.

It was near the end of his shift when a call came into the station about a suspicious car parked at the side of the road. Given everything that had happened in Hawkins over the years he decided to check it out.  
It could very well be nothing but the chief wanted to make sure.

He had been driving down the long twisting road -which was in fact not too far from Joyce Byers’ house - for a while now and didn't see any car.

If he didn't see anything in the next twenty minutes he was going to be pissed. He had just lit up another cigarette when he saw a beat-up old Chevrolet Camaro parked on the side of the road.

Puffing on his cigarette Hopper pulled his car over. Leaving the headlights on as he stepped out of his car, he held his flashlight in front of him.  
Walking towards the car he could see condensation on the windows and the car was rocking slightly.

Crap.

This better not be a couple of teenagers fooling around, he was tired of being called out every time two stupid kids couldn't find a good enough hiding spot to get freaky.

He reluctantly approached the car tapping roughly on the back window where he could make out the shape of a person.

"Alright you two had your fun! Time to move on" He snapped gruffly.

Instead of being answered he heard a faint groan from the inside of the car.

"Oh for the love of..." he grumbled rubbing his face, all he wanted to do was go home to El then go to sleep.

"Hawkins police open up!" He barked.  
Again, no answer but instead another groan vibrated from the car.  
That didn't sound like a groan someone made in the throes of passion, it sounded like they were in pain.

He gripped the door handle of the car and opened it slowly. 

He shone his flashlight into the dark car to get a better view. 

Inside instead of finding two teenagers having sex was Billy Hargrove of all people, wearing nothing but a too small grey t-shirt that clung to his body.

He was kneeling on the floor of the back of the car leaning over the seats.

The teen panted hard like he had just run a marathon, his face was beaded in sweat, his long curled hair hung damp around his face with some strands clinging to his wet forehead.

He looked in pain as he groaned much louder this time, eyes squeezing shut as he held onto the upholstery of the car.

"Hargrove" Hopper said in shock. The teenager didn't seem to realise that Hopper was even there.

Jim leaned into the car "Hey kid what’s wrong? Do you realise your parents have been looking for you for months?" It was true, Billy's father filed a missing person's report about about a month ago, no one had a clue where the kid had gone to.

According to Neil Hargrove, Billy had started to get out of hand. There had been an argument between the two when Neil brought it up and Billy ran off. It was like Will Byers all over again with everyone in the town gathering around trying to help, now here he was in the middle of the night parked on the side of an old road.

"Chief Hopper?" Billy gasped finally looking up at him.

"Yea kid" He replied.

Billy groaned again, he reached back with his right hand to brace his back.

"G-Go... Ah. Go away" He gasped eyes closing again.

"Can’t do that till I know what's going on kid. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what's wrong."

Billy looked scared, glancing at Hopper he leaned back onto his legs.

Hopper sucked in a breath.

"Oh... shit"

Now Hopper understood, Billy's stomach was large and round resting on his lap. The kid looked like he was near the end of a pregnancy. Hopper watched as the mound seemed to suck itself back into Billy's body, becoming smaller.

Billy's hands flew to his stomach, he began to pant again, gritting his teeth crying out loudly.

He was having a contraction. The kid wasn’t only pregnant, he was in labour.

"Alright kid time to get you to the hospital" setting his flashlight down. Hopper ducked into the car, moving on the seat, he held onto Billy's arm and became to try and move him out of the car, when Billy roughly pulled back almost falling into the side of the opposite door.

"N-No hospital!" The teen cried shaking his head.

"Kid don’t be stupid now, you’re having a baby you can't give birth in your car in the middle of nowhere!" Hopper yelled.

Billy shook his head as he began to cry. "Please Hopper, he'll kill me if he finds out!"

"Who will!?"

"My dad! He- ugh"

"Its ok kid, you can explain later" Hopper said as he began to rub Billy's back "Deep breaths kid, in and out, calm down now."

Hopper began breathing slowly, Billy watched him uncertainly before he became to mimic the older man.

"Good boy" A thought occurred to Jim "How far along are you anyways?"

There was a few moments of silence before Billy answered "I'm not sure,"

"Your not sure? How are you not sure? Surely your doctor would have told you?"

The teen didn't answer, groaning into the seat instead.

"Have you been to a doctor at all?" 

Billy shook his head.

"Christ." Jim grumbled rubbed the spot between his eyes.

Right Hopper needed to get a handle on this situation "How long have you been in labour Billy?"

"Since this morning, I wasn't sure I was in labour until it started to hurt a lot"

God the kids been at this all day? Alone.

"I'm taking you to my car."

"Fucking hell Hopper I’m not going to the hospital." 

"I'm not taken you to the hospital you idiot I'm taking you to my place so at least you'll have this baby somewhere safe!"

After a few minutes of grumbling and another contraction Hopper managed to help Billy out of his car.

Shit. What the hell had Hopper gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Billy is about to have a baby and Hopper doesn't know where else to take him, so he brings Billy to the safest place he can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone here's the second chapter, really not sure how long this fics gonna be, that'll depend on how the story flows, and when my ideas run out ahah. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented on the first chapter, it really means a lot.

“Here we go, watch your head” Hopper huffed as he helped the teen get into the car. “You alright?” 

“I’m dying” Billy whined.

“You’re not dying kid; you’re going to be ok.”

Billy started panting and whining through a contraction.

“Remember what I said kid, you need to calm down, alright.”

Billy began to breath in slowly to his nose and out through his mouth.

once Billy was settled in that car, Hopper jogged around to the driver's seat and sat beside the labouring teen trying to think. Ok taking the kid back to his place wasn’t the best idea, El would more than likely bed asleep in bed now and he didn’t want to scare her and Hopper definitely didn’t know a how to deliver a baby.

He had an idea and ten minutes later he was pulling up in front of Joyce Byers house.

“Wait here a minute” He told Billy as he climbed out of the car. 

Billy didn’t reply, he rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the headrest panting.

Hopper rasped his knuckles on the front door and rang the bell a few times before Joyce was pulling the door open wearing her pyjamas. 

“Hopper its 3 o’clock in the morning, what the hell is going on?” 

“Are the boys here?”

“Wills staying over at Mike’s and Jonathan is in bed. Why?” 

He pointed to his car “I have a problem and I need your help”

“Is that Billy Hargrove?” she said squinting in the dark.

“Yea” he replied

“Why is he here?” 

He was about to reply when he heard Billy screaming his head off.

“Just help me please” he said as he ran back to the car, Joyce ran after him.  
Hopper opened the car door. 

Billy was leaning over crying “It hurts, this really fucking hurts. Ah” he sobbed.

“Hopper what the-? Is he pregnant?” 

“Joyce help me get him inside” He said as he began pulling Billy out of the car. 

“Ho-Hopper, he needs to go to a hospital this is crazy!” Joyce yelled as she rushed to help Hopper stand Billy up. The teenager would have fallen if the adults hadn’t been holding him up, he whined loudly through the contraction.

“Breathe Billy, c’mon good boy” Joyce said as she rubbed his back. 

Billy sagged in their arms as the contraction let up, gasping. 

Hopper and Joyce then helped Billy walk the short journey from Hopper’s car to Joyce’s living room stopping every time Billy had a contraction. 

Hopper took Billy’s weight as Joyce rushed around the room, throwing a blanket on the couch. 

Then she helped Hopper sit Billy down, another contraction hit, and Billy rammed his head into the back of the couch hummin loudly. 

“That’s it good, keep that up. I’ll be right back sweetie” Joyce said then grabbed Hopper, dragged him into the kitchen and slapped him on the arm.

“Ow” He yelped. “Hopper what the fuck is wrong with you!?” She hissed. 

“Look I found the kid giving birth in his car what was I supposed to do, leave him there?” 

“No Hopper you call an ambulance or take him to the hospital, that’s what any sane person would do when they find a missing child in labour.” Joyce ran a tablecloth under cold water in the sink as Hopper paced behind her.

“Look he begged me not to bring him, and this was the best place I could think of. Hes scared Joyce, hes terrified of his father finding out. I didn’t know what else to do.”

Joyce shook her head and drained the cloth. 

“His father is going to any out anyway Hopper! We aren't his parents, we need to tell him. We have to call an ambulance, this is-”

“Help! Help me Please!” 

Joyce and Hopper ran back into the living room. 

Billy was kneeling on the floor by the coach on his hands and knees rocking back and forth. 

“Please help me” He moaned. 

“Easy, easy” Joyce soothed holding the cold cloth to Billy’s forehead. 

“I’m wet” Billy gasped “I’m wet.” 

Billy’s pants where soaking and there was a growing puddle under his legs. 

“Its ok, its just your waters. Hopper get some towels and something to wrap the baby in” Joyce turned her attention back on Billy. “Its ok your doing so well” 

Hopper hurried down the Byers’s hallway to the cupboard when he nearly crashed into a sleepy messy haired Jonathan.

“Hopper? What’s going on? Is Will ok?” He asked. 

There was a cry of pain from the living room. “Look kid I don’t have time to explain but basically Billy Hargrove is having a baby in your living room” 

There was another shout.

“What?!” Jonathan cried. 

“HOPPER HURRY UP!” Joyce yelled.

Hopper rushed back into the room with an armful of towels. 

“Hes pushing” she said. Hopper helped Billy get his soggy pants off and Joyce laid a towel under his knees. 

Billy groaned, face turning red as he pushed. “That’s its good boy.” 

“Mom what the hell is happening right now?” Jonathan asked.

“Not now Johnny, get me another cold wet cloth!” She snapped.

“Oh my god “He cried then hurried into the kitchen. 

“I need to sit down” Billy wheezed. 

“Ok, that’s ok. Hopper help me here.” 

Once Billy was settled on the floor, Joyce placed a towel over his knees to try and give the kid some sort of privacy. 

Jonathan walked back into the room holding the cloth. “Thanks sweetie” Joyce said taking it off him and placing it on Billy’s head. 

Billy leaned forward pushing hard. “Oh God I can’t watch this” Jonathan said backing out of the room.

“Yea great help there kid!” Hopper shouted. 

“Hopper help me here” Joyce said, “OK Billy I can see a head.”

Hopper kneeled beside Billy “You’re doing great kid” Billy looked up at him absolutely terrified. 

Hopper held out his hand, Billy grabbed it and squeezed hard. 

He let out a long cry out. 

“Great Billy the heads out!” Joyce cried. 

She grabbed a towel and held it between Billy’s legs. 

“Big push now, c’mon you can do it” 

The teenager went silent, chin to his chest he pushed long and hard screaming as the baby came sliding out of him. 

Joyce caught the baby and wiped it down as it started to cry.

“Well done Billy. It’s a boy” 

Billy lay back against the couch gasping for air. 

Joyce wiped the baby down cleaning the blood and gunk of him. Then she wrapped him in a blanket and placed the baby on Billy’s stomach. 

Billy looked down at the baby bewildered, his hand hovered above the baby like he was afraid to touch him.

“You did it kid” Hopper said smiling, whipping his sweaty face with the cloth. 

“Johnny ring an ambulance” Joyce said suddenly. 

The teen nodded and done as he was told. 

Billy’s head was resting on the side of the couch, his eyes were closed.

“Hopper” Joyce hissed quietly. 

“What?” He asked.

Her hands where covered in blood.

“Hopper get me another towel” 

“Jesus Christ” he uttered; Hopper quickly handed her another towel.

She grabbed it and put it between his legs “He won’t stop bleeding.”

“Billy you ok?” Hopper asked shaking his shoulder, Billy’s head rolled back “Kid?” 

Billy went limp.

“Jonathan where’s that ambulance!?” Hopper yelled as he took the baby into his arms.   
“They said 10 minutes” He replied hurried back into the room “What’s wrong?” 

“Hes bleeding and he passed out” Joyce cried. 

“Take him” Hopper said placing the baby in Johnathan’s arms. 

“Billy c’mon kid stay awake for me” Hopper said slapping his face lightly, Billy’s eyes where rolling in his head and he was going pale “Is he still bleeding?” 

“I don’t know Hopper I don’t know what I’m doing! This is why I told you, you should have taken him to the hospital in the first place!” She yelled franticly. 

“Billy don’t go to sleep” Hopper cried. 

Blue and red light flashed through the windows. 

“Mom the ambulance is here!” Johnathan. 

Two paramedics ran into the house, Hopper and Joyce stood back and let them work. 

Hopper answered as many questions as he could, he watched mournfully as they carried Billy on a stretcher into the back of the ambulance. 

Jonathan handed the baby to them. Hopper watched as the ambulance drove away from the Byer’s house.

“Hopper I’m going to change then we can go to the hospital” Joyce said.

Hopper stayed by the door looking at the living room floor, the couch was a mess, the floor was soaked in blood and God knows what else. 

“Hopper?” She asked slightly touching his arm.

“If anything happens to that kid its my fault” 

“No Hopper-”

“You were right Joyce; I should have taken him to the hospital. I’m the adult I should have gone with my gut instinct and-” he groaned and rubbed his face.

Joyce rubbed his arm “You where doing what Billy wanted, I’ll be back in a minute and then we can go to the hospital. Everything is going to be ok”

Hopper nodded. Joyce smiled sadly at him then went to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Always wanted to do one, also feel free to through some baby names at me. I googled popular boys names in the 80's but haven't found one I thought would suite Billy Hargroves kid. So suggestions are welcome.  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully it wont be too long for the next one :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper and Joyce wait to hear about Billy's condition in the hospital when Hopper and Neil Hargrove get into an argument in the ER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter, honestly didn't think I'd get this far.  
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, commented and subscribed it means a lot. Again any ideas for this fic comment below!  
> let me know what you think
> 
> WARNING- There will be derogatory language about gay people used in this chapter.

“Here you go” Joyce said handing Hopper a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks”  
She smiled and sat down beside him. 

Joyce and Hopper where sitting in the waiting room of Hawkins Memorial Hospital, Billy and the baby where rushed into the emergency department six hours ago.

Doctors and nurses rushed around the emergency department helping people who came in covered in blood or drunk or on high on gods knows what while Hopper and Joyce sat there on the cold hard seats worrying. 

Hopper was still beating himself over not bringing Billy to the hospital, Joyce couldn’t seem to get through to him. 

“He’s going to be ok Hop” Joyce said kindly “You have to stop torturing yourself, you did you thought was best to help him”

Hopper smiled tiredly at her “You look tired, you should head home. It’s still early you could probably get some more sleep”

“I’m fine, I called Jonathan. He cleaned everything up, asked me to let him know if there’s any updates. I told him not to tell anyone about last night, it’s not our business to tell. Did you call El?” 

“Yea, she’s ok. She’s going to hang out with the kids today”

Joyce jumped as the doors where flung open with a bang.

“Neil wait please!” A woman cried. 

“Where is the little bastard!?” Neil Hargrove shouted as he stormed into the hospital, his wife Susan hurrying after him. 

“Sir I’m going to ask you to calm down” A nurse said walking up to him

“I’m not fucking calming down, where the hell is my son so I can beat the gay out of the little faggot!” He shouted. 

“HEY!” Hopper yelled standing up “That’s enough, you need to calm down.” 

“This isn’t any of your business chief, so why don’t you get out of here” 

“This became my business when I found your son so terrified to tell you or anyone, he was pregnant he tried to give birth all alone. If I hadn’t found him last night your son and your grandson could both be dead right now. So why don’t we all be adults and talk calmly about this!” 

“That boy is no longer my son and that thing that came out of him is not my grandson. I warned him this would happen if he kept sleeping around with boys. The little faggot got what he deserved.”

“You’d want to think about your next words very carefully, cause if you keep calling him that I’m not going to be so nice anymore.” Hopper growled dangerously. 

“Neil, please do as he says. Calm down” Susan cried grabbing his jacket sleeve. 

“Shut up Susan!” Neil yelled shrugging her off “Now chief, if you care so much about the waste of space then you can take him and his little bastard!” Neil spat on the floor, just barely missing Hopper’s boots. “I won’t allow faggots under my roof”

“Oh God Hopper!” Joyce yelped as Hopper sucker punched Neil hard across the face. The man stumbled back and tried to punch Hopper back, but Hopper was quicker and filled with rage.

He grabbed Neil by the arm twisted it behind his back and slammed him against the wall. 

“Now listen to me Hargrove, your going to go home and calm the fuck down” Hopper warned “You are not going to go anywhere near Billy right now because that kid has just been through hell. If I catch you in here again yelling your bullshit I’ll arrest you myself.” 

“Fuck you Jim” Neil spat.

He grabbed Neil by his collar and shoved him out the hospital doors. Joyce looked at Hopper in shock. 

“I’ll call back later to see if Billy is ok. I’m so sorry chief” Susan said meekly then followed her ranting husband outside. 

“Hop that was-”

“Man had it coming Joyce” Hopper replied. 

“I was going to say that was amazing”

“Really?” He asked smiling. 

“I wanted to hit him myself” She said grinning. 

Hopper laughed “Eh sorry about that” he said to the nurse. 

“Don’t worry about it chief, if he didn’t stop screaming in my ER and scaring my patients, I was going to hit the bastard myself

“Erm, Chief Hopper?” 

Hopper turned around as a doctor walked toward them. “Hi, I’m the one overseeing Billy’s care.”  
“Is Billy ok?” He asked smile falling.

“He’s doing much better” the doctor replied “He was severely dehydrated, so we hooked him up to some Ivs to give his system a little boost. He’s also showing symptoms of preeclampsia” 

“Pre-preeclampsia what’s that?” Hopper stuttered.

“Hoper shush let him explain” 

“It means high blood pressure, swelling can cause preterm birth, low birth weight amongst other complications. But Billy is doing well, we have him on medication to lower his blood pressure. Were going to keep him in for a few days for observation but after that with some rest, there’s no reason to say he won’t make a full recovery”

“High blood pressure?” Hopper asked “But he’s a kid”

“Having a baby at 17 doesn’t mean your immune to risks” He replied.  
“And the baby?” Joyce asked.

“Baby is fine, he needed a little help to breath for a little while but he’s a fighter like his dad. He’s underweight possibly two to three weeks premature. Billy couldn’t give us details on a possible conception date, and Billy didn’t seek medical care during his pregnancy and due to his age and the circumstances he’s in, social services have been contacted”

“What?” 

“Now hang on there’s no need for that” Hopper said.

“My patient told me he’s been living in his car for several weeks. Billy’s home life is not stable for a new-born. He and his child need the help of professionals who know how to help him. It’s for his own good chief Hopper” 

“Can I see him?”  
“Of course,”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy was tired, he was so tired he felt he could sleep for a week. Everything hurt, his stomach was so sore he couldn’t even touch it. His crotch was on fire and he had the worst headache he had ever had in his life.

Doctors and nurses kept coming into his room asking him stupid questions he didn’t know how to answer. His medical history, his family’s medical history, the baby’s father’s medical history. 

Ha! The idiot didn’t even know Billy was pregnant. Its not like he can just call him and ask for his medical records. 

_“Hey man I know we haven’t talked since we fucked but I just had your baby and need to know what medical conditions your family have”_ He thought bitterly. 

Then he heard shouting and he just knew it was his dad, he was glad he was in a hospital. At least his asshole dad couldn’t get to him in here. 

God, he fucked up so bad. 

He tugged at his hair and was about to have a full-blown breakdown when there was a soft knock on the door and the chief walked in.

“Hey kid”

“Hey” Billy croaked.

“How you are feeling?” 

“Like shit”

Hopper snorted “I don’t blame you. Can I sit?” Billy shrugged.

Hopper took off his hat and sat down beside him “That was some scary stuff that happened last night.” 

Billy didn’t reply, he looked away not meeting Hopper’s eyes.

“That was really stupid what you did there Billy” 

“I know” Billy said sighing. 

“You’ve had a rough few months. Or maybe more than that?” 

Billy winched “My dad was here, wasn’t here?” avoiding the question.  
“Oh, yea your old man was here, seems like a real piece of work”

“He’s going to kill me when I get out of here”

“I won’t let that happen”

Billy rubbed his eyes “I messed up, I got pregnant and I tried to hide it for as long as I could. Then my dad found out and he-” Billy hiccupped balling ,his fists against his eyes, salty tears rolled down his face. 

“Billy its going to be ok” Hopper raising his hand to rub Billy’s arm. 

Billy flinched away from Hooper’s hand and moved a little farther away from him. "I have a kid I can’t look after, and there is no way my dad will let me live in the house after this, I have no one. How is anything ever going to be?!” the teenager cried. 

Hopper froze then gently pulled his hand back “What about the baby’s father? Can he help you?” 

Billy laughed bitterly “He was a mistake, a one-night thing. He was lonely I was feeling shitty. We were both drunk. We mean nothing to each other. It shouldn’t have happened”  
There was another knock on the door, a young nurse walked in wheeling a crib. 

Billy froze as he looked at the baby for the fist time since he was brought to the hospital. The crib simply had ‘Baby boy Hargrove’ written on the side on a little card in big blue writing. 

"Somebody wanted to see daddy" she said cheerily.

Billy couldn’t move or speak as he watched the nurse wheel the baby beside him “Do you want to hold him?” She asked brightly. 

“No”

“What?” She asked

“I-I don’t want to hold him” Billy said quietly.

The nurse looked at him confused “Well then maybe grandpa would like to hold him?” Billy would have laughed at Hopper’s face if he didn’t feel like he was going to start crying again.

“I-I’ll take over from here” Hopper said sputtering “Can you give us a while alone please?” he added. 

The nurse looked Billy who was still staring at the baby like his whole world was imploding then back to Hopper, she nodded to him then quietly left the room. 

The baby was gurgling in his sleep, Billy couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He could see Hopper watching him out of the corner of his eye. 

“You sure you don’t want to hold him?” 

“I don’t know how to” Billy croaked. 

“I’ll show you” Hopper strode over, he expertly picked the baby up and out of his crib without disturbing him.

“What if I hurt him?” Billy asked moving back against the pillows of the bed.

“You’re not going to hurt him, you’re his dad” Hopper said gently “Watch his head” He said placing the baby slowly in Billy’s arms. 

“Like this?” Billy asked keeping his arm steady under the baby’s head.

“Yea that’s it kid” he replied smiling “You’re a natural” Hopper stood back as Billy shifted the baby in his arms.

He was so small in Billy’s arms, he had soft brown hair, soft skin, chubby cheeks, and big pouty lips. He was his son, his baby. Billy had a baby; he was a dad now. 

“Hi” Billy said softly as he gently stroked the baby’s face, then his heart absolutely melted when the baby’s tiny fingers curled around his finger. 

Billy pressed his lips onto the baby’s head and started sobbing. 

“Hey kid, its going to be ok” Hopper said sitting on the bed beside him. 

“He’s beautiful” 

“Yea he is” 

“How did I make something so good, when I’m nothing?” He asked looking at Hopper desperately. Hopper looked at him sadly. 

“I don’t know what to do”

Hopper ran his hand through his hair and sighed “You can come live with me”

“What?” Billy asked as tears rolled down his face. 

“You and the baby, you can both come and stay with me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you guys think? I'm sure you can tell I'm not a Neil Hargrove fan, also I'm at a loss for baby names here everyone. Any ideas?  
> And I am not a doctor so I'm sorry for any medical Inaccuracies.  
> I hope I made it clear with Billy's feelings about the baby, they'll start to get clearer as the fic progresses, I don't want this fic to feel rushed and the other characters will eventually show up.  
> Any guesses who the baby's other father is?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper and Joyce finally leave the hospital and Joyce asks him some tough questions. News of Billy's baby starts to spread amongst the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters keeps getting longer each time! Hope you like this one!

“What?” Billy asked.

“Yea, you and junior can save as long as you need”

“Really?” 

“Yea kid”

Billy shook his wiped and wiped his eyes “Why are you helping me?” he asked in disbelief.

“Someone has to” Hopper replied.

“But why? I’m just some asshole who got knocked up”

“Look kid, you don’t have to if you don’t want to” Hopper said rubbing the back of his neck “I just thought my place would be better for you then your car or some foster home”

Billy looked down at the little boy in his arms, he was awake looking up at him with big blue eyes. He really didn’t have any options here, he needed to think about his kid and do what was best for him.

“If you’re sure” Billy replied “But I don’t have any money or-”

“Hey, don’t worry about that” Hopper said “You just need to concentrate on recovering and getting to know your kid”

The baby started making unhappy grunting noises, Billy panicked and started to rock him. The baby scrunched up his face, he opened his little mouth and started wailing.

“What do I do?!” Billy cried looking at Hopper. The nurse popped her head from behind the door “Can I come in?” 

“Yea” Hopper replied quickly starting to panic as Billy was near tears again as his failed to calm the baby down, any attempt he made just made the baby scream louder. 

“There’s something wrong with him” Billy said to the nurse.

“He’s probably just hungry” She said, her earlier over enthusiastic manner washed away as she read the room.

“Huh?” Billy asked.

“Where you planning on nursing him?” Hopper cleared his throat uncomfortably as Billy gawped at the nurse _“Was she insane? He didn’t even plan on getting pregnant!” ___

__“I don’t know how to do that!”_ _

__“I’ll teach you.” Hopper quickly moved off the bed to sit back in the chair. “Its completely natural Billy.” Billy cringed as she helped him untie the back of his gown, and pull his arm out of it to expose his chest._ _

__He watched as the nurse picked the baby up and turned him to face Billy’s chest. “Ok, so just placed him close to your nipple and let him latch on ok. Make sure he gets good grip” He nodded and gently guided the baby closer; it took a few tries because Billy didn’t know what he was doing but the baby latched on and started nursing._ _

__Billy smiled at Hopper, who couldn’t help smile back “See? Told you, you were a natural kid”_ _

__“How long do I feed him for?” Billy asked._ _

__“Just until he’s done, then after that change sides. If he doesn’t want it. just rub his back to burp him and he should fall asleep once he has a full tummy.”_ _

__“Thank you” He said_ _

__The nurse smiled “Right if you need anything the nurse’s station is right outside. I’ll be back later to check on you.” The nurse said leaving the room._ _

__“You feeling a bit better?” Hopper asked. Billy nodded._ _

__“Well I’m going to head home, get everything ready for you and junior. I got your car towed to my place by the way in case you were worried about it parked out in the woods”  
Billy honestly forgot all about his car, he had a lot of other shit on his mind. “Thank you, Hopper. For everything”_ _

__“Sure, thing kid. You going to be ok alone?”_ _

__“I’ll think we’ll be ok” He said more sure of himself._ _

__Hopper opened the door “Oh, by the way. What you going to call the little guy?”_ _

__“I have a few ideas” Billy replied._ _

__“See ya tomorrow kid” Hopper said leaving. Once Hopper was gone any confidence Billy had evaporated, he suddenly felt very alone sitting in his hospital bed holding his new-born. The baby had stopped suckling and didn’t seem interested in feeding from Billy’s other chest. So, Billy did was he was told and burped the baby wincing when the baby spit up all over his hand._ _

__“Oh gross” he moaned. He shifted the baby into the crook of his arm and wiped his hand on the blanket “you got me” he said trying to smile._ _

__Billy lay back on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment sighing, the baby made little mewling noises as he slept. Billy at looked down at the baby, still in disbelief he created a whole new person._ _

__He rubbed the shell of the baby’s ear with the tip of his finger “I promise you I’m going to be better then my dad, I’m not going to be prefect and I’m probably going to fuck up a lot but-” Billy’s eyes began to burn as fresh tears ran down his face “I promise you I’ll never hit you, and I wont care who you date or how you dress-ss” His breath hitched “I just want you to be happy, but you gotta work with me buddy because I don’t know what the hell I’m doing here. Alright James?”_ _

__The baby shifted in his arms making little humming noises as if he was approving of his name “My names William but everyone just calls me Billy, so I guess I’ll call you Jimmy, after someone who probably saved our lives”_ _

__He kissed the top of Jimmy’s head breathing in his baby smell. God was he ever not going to cry again?_ _

__

_‐-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

__Hopper yawned as he pulled away from the hospital. Joyce was leaning against the window trying to keep her eyes open._ _

__“At least todays my day off” She mumbled; Hopper just laughed. “Are you sure about letting Billy stay with you?”_ _

__“Yea, I mean the kid can’t go back home. I don’t like that Neil guy Joyce I have a bad feeling about him. I think he’s hitting the kid”_ _

__“But Billy isn’t your responsibility, I mean it’s nice, really nice that you want to help him but he’s a very troubled teenager with a baby. What about everything he’s done? And what about El? How are you going to explain that to him unless you tell him everything that happened with Will and the underside down?”_ _

__“I’ll figure something out Joyce relax. I’m going to talk to El when I get home and we’ll make something up”_ _

__“And what if she’s not ok with him living with you?”_ _

__Hopper didn’t think about that possibility, what would he do if El didn’t want Billy living with them. God he was running on too little sleep to think properly about this._ _

__“Then I’ll have to call social services back and make sure they bring him and the baby somewhere nice”_ _

__Hopper pulled up the driveway of Joyce’s house. Joyce sighed “Wait here a minute” she said getting out of the car._ _

__“What? Joyce-“ she slammed the car door and ran into the house. Hopper groaned, he waited in the car for 10 minutes nearly dosing off when suddenly Joyce was throwing two large bags onto the back seats._ _

__“Some of the boys old baby things, Billy needs them more than we do” she said folding her arms._ _

__“Thanks Joyce”_ _

__“If your serious about being Billy and the baby’s guardian then you’ll need diapers, new-born diapers Hopper or they’ll be too big, and a stroller. Toys, baby blankets-”_ _

__“Joyce your forgetting I have raised a baby before” Joyce froze, then held her face in her hands “Oh god Hopper I’m sorry I-”_ _

__“Joyce, its ok. I talked to the doctors Billy and the kid won’t be discharged for at least another day, I’m going to go into town and get everything tomorrow. Go and get some sleep for a few hours. I’ll call you in the morning”_ _

__“Alright Hop, but call if you need anything”_ _

__“I will”_ _

__Hopper thought he’d never see his cabin again, there were five bikes thrown on the ground in his yard. Hopper rolled his eyes. He was really hoping the kids weren’t here._ _

__They were all sitting on the couch or the floor watching tv when he walked in. “Don’t you kids have your own houses?” He remarked taking his jacket and hat off._ _

__“Did Bill Hargrove really have a baby in the Byer’s house last night?” Dustin all but shouted at him. The other kids looked up early, except Max who kept her head down. He wondered what happened with Neil after he left the hospital this morning._ _

__“Jesus Christ Dustin you ever think before you open your mouth?” he snapped. He was tried and cranky he had maybe an hour of sleep, dozing on and off in the ER last night, he did not want noisy kids asking him dumb questions._ _

__“Well did he?” Mike asked._ _

__Hopper sighed “Yea, but kid its none of your business so don’t be telling everyone alright?” they nodded._ _

__“Right out all of you, I’m hitting the sack.” They all sat there “OUT!” he yelled. The kids jumped up and hurried out of his cabin._ _

__“Will swing by your house and check on your mom alright?”_ _

__“Ok Hopper”_ _

__“El wait a bit I want to talk to you” He said glaring at Mike when he tried to hold her hand. He quickly let out and followed his friends out the door “Max, you ok?” he asked softly after the boys had left._ _

__“I heard you punched Neil”_ _

__“Yea” he admitted awkwardly. Max nodded “He probably deserved it, is Billy ok?”_ _

__“He’s shook up, scared out of his wits and he’s a bit sore but other than that he’s going to be ok”_ _

__“I didn’t know he was pregnant; he didn’t tell me. I mean were not close but-” she started tearing up “I guess he was wearing baggier clothes and he stopped drinking and smoking but I didn’t think that-”_ _

__God Hopper had had too much of crying teenagers today. El held her hand on Max’s arm, she smiled back tearfully._ _

__Hopper sat down in front of the girls “Look Max, Billy didn’t want anyone to know he was pregnant. I don’t think he even wanted to admit it to himself, but he will be ok alright?”  
Max nodded “Good girl, now go out and keep those idiots out of trouble and El will be out in a minute” _ _

__“Ok Hop”_ _

__“What is it?” El asked after Max had joined the boys outside._ _

__“How would you feel if Billy and his baby stayed with us for a while?”_ _

__“Live here?”_ _

__“Yea, I already said he could but if you don’t want him to, I could work on getting him a place to stay. I was thinking we could put him in the spare room, make a little nursery so it’s nice for the two of them. Cheer him up a bit?”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__Hopper sighed “Look El, his dad isn’t a nice man I’m not sure what Max has told you but I don’t think Billy would be safe going home and I don’ think his dad would let him keep the baby either” Hopper explained._ _

__“Billy’s dad… is a bad man?” El asked slowly. “Yea, he is” Hopper said nodding “So what do you think? Would you be ok with Billy living with us?”_ _

__“Can I help look after the baby?”_ _

__“Well if you really want to and if Billy doesn’t have a problem with it then I don’t see why not”_ _

__“Ok, Billy and baby can live here”_ _

__“You sure you’re ok with this?”_ _

__“Yes, I want to meet Billy’s baby” She said smiling. Hopper grinned._ _

__

__\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__

__

__

__“I mean who the hell would want to sleep with Billy Hargrove?” Mike asked. “The Demogorgon” Dustin said grinning._ _

__“Dude that’s gross even for you” Lucas said laughing. “Guys I don’t think we should be making fun of Billy; Max is right there. What if she gets upset again?” Will said._ _

__Max had been quite since they left Hopper’s house. As soon as they got to the arcade she went off on her own and El just followed. Max was teaching El how to play one of the arcade games._ _

__“Relax man, she’s all the way over there with El she can’t hear us” Dustin said pointing at the girls who were busy playing one of the games, El looking eagerly at the screen._ _

__“Who do you think the dad is?” Mike asked._ _

__“Someone whose an even bigger jerk then he is” Lucas answered._ _

__“You guys” Will hissed._ _

__“Hey guys” Steve Harrington greeted walking towards them._ _

__“Hey man” Dustin replied jumping up to high five him._ _

__“Dude, do you have any friends your own age?” Lucas asked. Steve ignored him._ _

__“Hey, did you hear about Billy Hargrove?” Dustin asked._ _

__“Dustin! Hopper and my mom said we shouldn’t tell anyone, its none our business” Will chided._ _

__“What-what about Hargrove?” Steve asked frowning. “The guy had a baby on Will’s living room floor last night” Mike said._ _

__Steve gawked opened mouthed at kids “Wait what?”_ _

__“Hopper found him giving birth in his car and took him to my house because he wouldn’t go to the hospital. My mom delivered the baby” Will informed Steve who sat down heavily on a seat beside the arcade game the boys had started ignoring._ _

__“Where- Where is he now?” Steve stuttered. “He’s still at the hospital” Dustin said “and get this El told us that he’s going to move into Hopper’s place. How crazy is that? Mike’s girlfriends going to be living with a nutcase”_ _

__“Shut up Dustin!” Mike snapped. “Its true though” Dustin shouted. Mike said something back, then Lucas jumped in, Will tried to calm them down, but Steve didn’t hear them. His heart was hammering in his chest and he had an icy feeling in the pit of his stomach._ _

__He stood up quickly “I-I need to go” he announced. The boys stopped arguing “But you just got here!” Dustin complained._ _

__“I’m sorry Dustin, we’ll hang out another time. Ok?” Steve hurried out of the arcade nearly crashing into a group of kids as he headed for the door._ _

__“What the hells his problem?” Mike asked._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys you won, baby James 'Jimmy Hargrove it is. It warmed up to me eventually, i guess it makes sense Billy would name his baby after someone who helped him so much. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
